bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lone Black Garuga/ Archive 1
Back yeah, I'm back. no party please. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 04:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Margin? Is Margin a captain of the Gotei 13? Because I need someone in my RP to be the instructor/captain of the two rival groups im making. SoulAlbarn91 04:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Oh well. Thanks anyway though. And if I need an anti-hero/villian character I'll be sure to let you know. And as for the Gotei listing I went there and that list and the pages of each division doesn't match up with who is captain/seated officer/etc. which is why I was confused.SoulAlbarn91 05:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hiya You can just call me Raze. But thank you for the welcome. I have been enjoying myself and I truly hope we can work together sometime in the future. RazeOfLight 13:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Go Its your go Yuki-chan. --''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 14:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank God... You have no idea how worried I was about that.... Re:Hey Hey, greetin's to you to. Call ke either Ken, or Kenji, I don't really care which. I see you're a fan of Monster Hunter? Good luck with your characters and stories.Kenji Hiroshi 14:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: RP I would love to RP, but can we do it tomorrow? I've got a friend coming over, and I got him started on BFF wiki and I promised to help him get his articles up today and show him how to work the wiki. Kenji Hiroshi 11:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Oh, thank you, and yes I'm having a bit of fun, character ideas just falling out of my sleeves. Right just trying to finish the first part of my fanfic story. They require a surprising amount of work. Ive got a newfound respect for fanfic authors now. :P --- Illuminate Void 06:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Next Week Hey, I might not be on often for the next week or so. And my good friend, Shi Qi, would be taking over my work. So... see you next next week... maybe. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Nix the above. I just got permission from my mother that I still use it. WHOOT! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yuki? How come you logged off the chat?-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 00:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yeah, Cloud's a pretty cool character. One of my favourite's in final fantasy next to Squall. Oh and I'm sorry, but I forgot clean about the RP. We we're supposed to do that last week If I remember right. Yeah, I'm free atm. Which character you wanna use? Kenji Hiroshi 12:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine by me. Okay with you if I use Kenji Hiroshi? He's got a whole set of new sword skills I wanna try out in battle with another user. You wanna start? Kenji Hiroshi 12:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll start it off. Here it is Clash! Kenji vs Margin! Kenji Hiroshi 12:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It's your turn btw. Let's make this a good one! Kenji Hiroshi 13:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You're up again. If I can't get replyin' as fast as i'd like, it's cause I'm stuck in school. Anythin' I can call ya that's a little shorter than Lone Black Garuga? Kenji Hiroshi 13:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm home at last! It's your turn to post. Kenji Hiroshi 16:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) No worries about the replies, Yuki. Your up again btw. Kenji Hiroshi 09:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Your up again, Yuki. Sorry about how long it's takin' me to add to the fight. School's good at wastin' youre time. Kenji Hiroshi 13:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You're up! It's your turn again, Yuki. Oh yeah, what characters you want me to look at? I won't do it now, but I'll take a look when I'm at home later on. Kenji Hiroshi 11:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Its your turn again, Yuki. Btw, nice move hidin' the Cero and all. I was wonderin' if you wanna add in a little twist to this? Kenji and Margin are competting, so how about we throw in a few hollows? Hollows are attracted by spiritual energy, and these two have plenty of it that could spill it out without them even knowin'. Their fight could be interupted by these hollows and naturally, since they both hate 'em with a passion, work as a team before finishin' their own fight afterwards. What you think? It's only a suggestion. Kenji Hiroshi 15:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It's your turn again Yuki. Remember you asked me to take a look at your characters? You still haven't told me what one's you want me to have a look at. Oh yeah, I ain't at school today, so I'll be able to post on our RP a lot quicker. Kenji Hiroshi 09:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Margin and Zen Okay, before I say anything, let's just say that I wouldn't wanna fight these two if they happened to be together. I'll start it off with Margin. Firstly, I like the whole personality you've got goin' there. It's cool because he's willin' to lay down his own life for those he doesn't even know and hates arrogant folks. I also like the whole mental state thing. One of my characters, Takeshi Shinjo had dual personality syndrom and it makes for an interesting character, especially when writing a story. I think his abilities are well written, but Immeasurable spiritual energy seems a little overkill. But I can see why you have it there, since he doesn't use Kido or Shunpo. Good job with that. As for the zanpakuto (the hollow one) I thought that was a good idea and an interestin' one. Just a thought, but since it's a hollow zanpakuto, you might wanna plan a Resurrección for him. The contents solid, and there's only a few spelling mistakes (but hey, everyone has them, right?) I also like the thing with his previous zanpakuto. Shws he has a gentle side as well. Good job. As for Zen, I have two words. Friggin' awesome! You tried to change his style of combat with the gunslinger thing, which worked well I thought. The spelling's good and everything's well laid out. I loved his personality and how that paragraph flowed. He seems to be a rather cool character once ya get to know him. His skills are good, but you may wanna add something about his spiritual energy to give people an idea of what level he's at. Overall, my favourite is Zen because of these factors: personality, zanpakuto and the gun additive. He sounds completely awesome. And bein' able to kill anything at a distance has to be cool, right? Anyway, It's your turn on the RP again. Kenji Hiroshi 12:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem, Yuki. You want anymore reviwed, then ask away. Your up again! Nice move btw. Kenji Hiroshi 12:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Yuki, but I don't work with chatango anymore. I used to, but stopped it a while ago. If it's okay with you, could we just talk on the wiki? Sorry about this. Your up again. Kenji Hiroshi 12:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No worries Yeah, it's your go now, though. How we gonna end this, then? I think a draw would be a good outcome. That way, they both come out with somethin' and have a reason to get stronger. What you think? Oh yeah, would it be okay If I add this RP to my second story arc? The storyline spans upwards of 200 years, so I won't be writin' everything Kenji and his gang get up to. I was thinkin' of usin' any RP's he appears in to fill out his story a little bit more and put it in whenever I make a time skip to show what he did durin the time I leave blank. Would that be okay with you? Kenji Hiroshi 11:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that. I'll add Margin to Kenji's list of relationships when the RP's finished and put in the actual RP before I move the focus in my story from my second main character back to Kenji. It's your turn again! Kenji Hiroshi 13:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been postin' on our RP! I thought it was your turn. My bad. You wanna finish it up, or go for one more round? I'll leave it so we can either finish or continue for a little longer, if that's okay. Kenji Hiroshi 10:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It's your turn again, Yuki. Margin's got some wicked fighting skills btw. We still goin' for the draw as the outcome? Kenji Hiroshi 12:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it, Yuki. It happen's to us all at time's. You ready to bring this fight to a close then? Kenji Hiroshi 10:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) And your up again, Yuki! That RP was fun. Kenji Hiroshi 11:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) And that's it finished. That was fun, so cheers! Kenji Hiroshi 13:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Your post In our rp There's No Time like the Present, its your post Yuki..... and check out my user page you'll get a kick outta what i did too it lol ^_^-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 12:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) hey just wanted to say hi since never got the chance too, i've been busy over at nf for a while, so look me up if u wanna rp or sumthing because im officially back to bff and will be as active as i can...--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 20:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yuki. Hey. I wanted to know if you wanted to do another RP sometime. It doesn't necessarily have to be a fight, it could be training or working together if you wanted. Just let me know if you choose to take me up on the offer. =) RazeOfLight 04:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Who do you want to fight? Or do you want to have a group battle? Or is it going to be training? I'm already excited as you can tell. I really like your characters. RazeOfLight 04:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I guess I will be using Van. He too has some upgrades. lol So what kind of RP would you like to do? I'm game for anything. heh heh heh. RazeOfLight 04:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Battle Into The Beyond: Van And Margin's Desperate Battle! RazeOfLight 15:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Your move RazeOfLight 23:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) You know....you could make a bit more conversation than saying "your go". We're frieds aren't we? RazeOfLight 23:39, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Of course we're frieds. Otherwise I wouldn't be so excited to do a RP with you. Let's make this fun! Your turn Miss Yuki. =D RazeOfLight 00:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem! Oh are you going to be in the tournament for Gravity Force? That would be really cool. And your turn =) RazeOfLight 00:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yea....I read that tourney. It was sort of everyone wanting to win. But this is a tournament of friends so there arent any sore losers here. Just have to RP better than someone else. Heck it wa smy idea but i could be the first one out lol. And if you want to be a part just post the teams you want on the tourney page Your move btw. RazeOfLight 00:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No there shouldn't be any autohitting. That's one of the rules. I mean if you can do it well then fine. if not then leave it alone. thats my opininon at least lol. your turn =D RazeOfLight 01:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Of course! i'm already enjoying this. I'm glad Van had transformation otherwise I think Margin would have a complete field day with him lol RazeOfLight 01:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn miss amazing yuki! Let's get the real thing underway shall we? =) RazeOfLight 04:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I was in the process of editing Van's abilities but do you want me to wait? And my heart's pumping. The real fight is starting! Your go RazeOfLight 04:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Adaptation? Thats a new one. lol but your move miss =) RazeOfLight 04:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Were you asking to create something unique or were you informing me? well its your turn. RazeOfLight 05:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Youre fine lol. And margin just gets cooler and cooler =D your turn RazeOfLight 05:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Does Margin still have a zanpakuto? But yea...I wouldnt know if he's hot lol But if you made a female character she would be...probably. Your go. RazeOfLight 05:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) lol aww don't get shy now =P but its your turn RazeOfLight 06:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) hahaha calling you shy is what got your attention? cool. but ohhh i like that idea....i may be "borrowing" those powers later on in the RP =P but your turn Miss YukiRazeOfLight 14:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) your turn miss yuki. things are heating up lol RazeOfLight 23:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) yay can't wait then i can release more techniques lol your moveRazeOfLight 01:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) lol margin can do EVERYTHING but regenerate? well everyone needs a weakness lol your move RazeOfLight 01:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) your move miss yuki. and Margin better beware...van still has an ability similar to his former zanpakuto =P RazeOfLight 02:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) not exactly the same it has some different properties lol RazeOfLight 03:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Its fine lol. i can't wait to see what it can do! RazeOfLight 03:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Tourney Probably ater a few more RPs with people cause everyone wants to do RPs that lead up to it instead of just magically popping up at a tournament .your move. RazeOfLight 03:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) coolio! make sure you post what teams you want to use. your move RazeOfLight 04:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) can't wait to have you in it. maybe we'll fight again lol. you move RazeOfLight 04:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Zen is dying!? When? Aww..well are you gonna introduce a new character in his place? and your turn RazeOfLight 14:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn yuki-chan! RazeOfLight 03:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused was that the end of it? RazeOfLight 13:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC) If you have time... Can you continue posting on our RP even if you can't get on the chat?...I kind of want to finish this off and move on...CrimsonKnight328 05:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC). Alright then, I'll wait until you're able to get back on the chat before we continue on the RP...and no problems...I know how your internet gets...also good luck on your test if there is school tomorrow! CrimsonKnight328 05:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you still have a test tomorrow morning? CrimsonKnight328 08:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) o.O?? Oh? Before I post I would like to know what you mean by another fight? RazeOfLight 04:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Category:Thanks a lot! Thanks a lot! I was really shocked but pleased when I found this place, I'm not really good at RP, and may think of writing a fanfiction, so I might as well create a page on my character so I don't forget her, lol. Just organizing all my thoughts right now, and still getting into the swing of things. If I'm doing anything wrong or if you have any advice for me, please let me know. :D About help, I had posted a question at the Help Desk. ^^ RP I'll make a deal with ya, Yuki. We'll do another RP after the tournament. I'm looking another shot at Margin, 'cause the guy's awesome, and you're brilliant fun to RP with. With the tournament comin' up, I've gotta get my characters ready, and then there's the tourney itself to focus on. Sorry, but my schedule's hectic. Would that be okay with you? Kenji Hiroshi 13:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) T-T What's wrong yuki-chan? Sorry I wasn't on. I had a class to go to. But now I'm back until 1230 then i have another and then i have to go to the dentist. (sucksville). But is there anything I can help with? RazeOfLight 14:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Umm. Hey Oh hi. I thibk you already introduced yourself so, yeah. I hope we can get on well and stuf. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 09:14, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Shin'nen Of course he passes, Yuki. I like his personality quite a bit and he's got some good strengths. And he's got a powerful zanpakuto that could do quite a bit of damage until someone worked out its weakness. Oh, and the way he's made his own kido is awesome. I think he's gonna be a good evil character, Yuki. Nice one. Kenji Hiroshi 11:47, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but.... Sorry... I am REALLY REALLY sorry. I can't cope with 4 matches at a time cuz of my studies for next year so I'm afraid i might have to forfeit the match. Really sorry Yuki, but look on the bright side, Margin's team is in for sure... The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 06:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Course I will. The other reason why is cuz of my upcoming... "projects" to speak. Uh oh... Shuuji is gonna have trouble sleeping after a day with Yui XD The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 07:30, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Future Arc The Gravity Force has started the Future Arc. Here is the first RP: Future Arc Begins: Unwelcomed Travel. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 05:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Future Arc The Gravity Force has started the Future Arc. Here is the first RP: Future Arc Begins: Unwelcomed Travel. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 05:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Please post on this RP if you plan on participating in the future Arc thank you. RazeOfLight 23:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) GF Announcment Hi, Ichikue here. (Think we have met before?) Hitsuke wants you to hear this message. Any announcements could be made on Talk:The Gravity Force. So be sure to check there at least every two days. Anyone could make announcements.I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi man,I just wanted to say hello and congratulate for you RP works are really impressive, I truly hope we can work together sometime in the future. Daisuke Yagami ! Haha Well technically speaking some of his energy attacks can be negated easily by Akira. But eh...that's besides the point. I think we can take him! Well or at least put up a really good fight. Hmmm Its kind of an honor. He thinks we're worthy. This can be an arc all on its own lol RazeOfLight 00:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha mega demon! Yes! This will be truly fanatstic! I wish Fire could get in on this I know he would love it oh so much! RazeOfLight 01:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC) WHOA!!! I thought Margin was your strongest omg!! Ciel must be monsterous!!! RazeOfLight 01:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Details on our match with Seireitou http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Silver-Haired_Seireitou/Challenge_to_Gravity_Force ...Please read the details and prepare for everything. Crimson Knight 21:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re.intro Thank you. Well if you want to help you can I am not so good at templates yet so can you make you for the Character Sora Hana I will fill in the data. Another thing is due to me not taking part in Sei's rp Challenge cause of personal and conflict issues cause of when I joined can you help me 1. helping me think of new abilities or Kido spells or technique that can make the rp not blood bath for the other members. 2. I have started a new spiritual race of spiritual beings can you tell me if it a good idea and if you have any ideas to what other abilities I can give them it would help and Kenji of the GF has already said it was good idea. Thanks again.Td5 06:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry forgot to tell you the name of the new spiritual race KosumosukihakuTd5 06:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking you want to rp? If you do the character I will be using is Purinsu Kuchiki. By the way what do you think of the Kosumosukihakus so far?Td5 07:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ok you can start the rp anytime and just so you know and this is not to brag to show you Purinsu batle status cause I did a quick view of your characters abilities. Kido, Intellect, and Shunpo Aizen-level Zanjutsu, Kuchiki captain level Hakuda, decent Spiritual Pressure Near Aizen level before he fused with the Hōgyoku. Zanpakuto you will see. This is just to inform you incase you wish to change characters for whatever reason. Lets make this a good rp.Td5 07:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) your up in the rp.Td5 08:11, December 13, 2010 (UTC) your turn after your next post we start the fighting ok?Td5 08:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 08:40, December 13, 2010 (UTC) your turn I have started to show the abilities of Purinsu Zanpakuto.Td5 08:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I have started to used Purinsu Zanapkuto most used ability Awaisuto '(''Pale Strike)Td5 09:21, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Rp Your up and sorry for the later reply went to sleep and now I used '''Zougenotou: (Ivory Tower) and Margin isn't killed at all but he has been wounded to some degree thats for you to say but don't say he got only slight damage or something cause whether Purinsu wins or loses this fight Purinsu will end up blood by the end cause soon he will start to look like a bloody mess.Td5 17:05, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and after your next post if I don't reply soon after I am working out. And about the auto-hit as a rule that I heard from other rpmembers like Kenji if you auto-hit you have to make it so the auto-hit victim is still alive and still able to fight back. I am about to use Purinsu Bankai.Td5 23:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Your turn now the next post wont be for an hour for sure got to work out to stay athletic right. Now I have release Purinsu Bankai but I am giving you the first move.Td5 00:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I am back your turn and sorry about my auto-hitting and op rping it happens with Purinsu he is my strongest character so far and I can get a bit carried away with him in rps.Td5 01:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Your turn now you get fight against Purinsu's Bankai Hakubanokishi: (Whiteknight) ability.Td5 02:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 03:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) your up now its getting good.Td5 03:52, December 14, 2010 (UTC) your turn now I am using Soudo no za Kokuou: (Sword of the King) and its purinsu strongest Zanpakuto ability.Td5 04:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ gotta believe in Magic...lol just wanna say that....ur turn Lone Black Garuga 04:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) your turn and you are about to learn something very usual about purinsu and his past and you put your last message to me on your own talk page.Td5 04:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) this message was for you but did the same thing you did Your move and next time please if you plan something like a clone being the enemy for a long time tell in advance so I can make my character not look like a total fool cause it was hard making Purinsu sound like he knew or guess somthing was wrong about Margin but nice plot twist though now the recent message now your are about to learn about Purinsu past hope you enjoy this. and dont understandimate Soudo no za Kokuou: (Sword of the King) their is a reason why its his strongest ability. P.S your up.Td5 05:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Your move now the rest of your story is up to you can help purinsu escape or try to kill Haru for medding in their fight but dont kill Purinsu i still need him for other rps.Td5 05:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) your move now Purinsu is really weak cause of Haru's Spiritual Pressure and the reason he plays a one time post is that I still have to make him cause when you make Aizen level fighter you need to make sure they arent op right but your turn."Td5 06:16, December 14, 2010 (UTC) well when Haru is made you can be the first to fight him then but he is truly Aizen level not like Purinsu who is aizen level in only kido intellect and in shunpo with near aizen level spiritual power. but your turn.Td5 06:30, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey. Ichi here. Asking when we should start our Kanmuri match. Looking forward to Rping with you. Must say. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Regarding our RP=) Oh I was thinking that Zeliel lead Hayate to the Cero espada if you havent made who he is looking for yet. But if you have then they could find her and then they could overpower Zeliel. If thats fine with youRazeOfLight 04:27, December 14, 2010 (UTC)